There Will Be No Werewolf Zombies!
by Marcielle's Musings
Summary: "You just had to say it didn't you! You had to tempt Fate, didn't you! You just couldn't be happy without the zombie apocalypse, could you! COULD YOU!" Stiles yelled at Derek as they continued to fight their way through the hoard of zombies that was blocking their escape.


Summary: A Response Ficlet to Part 7 of Milkshakes and Matchsticks I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. When I read this: ("There'll be no werewolf-zombies," Derek grumbles out, like he's annoyed he even has to say it. "Dude, you realise that saying that is probably the worst thing you can do. Fate will immediately punish you with werewolf-zombies, man, she will.") I just had to write this: "You just had to say it didn't you?! You had to tempt Fate, didn't you?! You just couldn't be happy without the zombie apocalypse, could you?! COULD YOU?!" Stiles yelled at Derek as they continued to fight their way through the hoard of zombies that was blocking their escape. Notes: Inspired by Run That Past Me Again by entanglednow.

Work Text:

"You just had to say it didn't you?! You had to tempt Fate, didn't you?! You just couldn't be happy without the zombie apocalypse, could you?! COULD YOU?!" Stiles yelled at Derek as they continued to fight their way through the hoard of zombies that was blocking their escape.

"Shut up," grunted Derek as he slashed a zombie's throat with his claws.

Stiles was too busy bashing a zombie's head in with a baseball bat designed by Dr. Deaton to give an answer. The bat was made from mountain ash and the zombies' skin shrivelled and burnt when the bat made contact with them. Because this is what happens when the world gives you supernatural zombies.

Too busy dealing with their relationship issues three months ago, Derek and Stiles had left the cemetery to go get pie (freakin' pie, man!) and Amanda Rollins had risen from the grave - possessed by the ghost of the witch who was a little pissed off that she had been killed by freakin' werewolves (Stiles could empathise with her on this matter. Being killed by werewolves would suck!) so she had sent her little possessed zombie to bite people who in turn bit even more people who then bit even more people and... you get the picture.

The first werewolf to be bitten was Scott (he had been protecting Allison from a hoard of zombies at the time and it had taken seven bites in order to turn him) Scott's mom had also been one of the earlier ones to become a zombie what with working at the hospital and all... but that's not the point. So yeah zombie-werewolves, were-zombies, zombie-wolves they were a thing now. And Stiles had totally been right - they /were/ freakin' /terrifying/. Think of a faster, stronger, angrier, rabid, zombie with a higher blood-lust and claws and fangs (can't forget the claws and fangs) and you get a zombie-wolf.

Thankfully there were no zombie-wolves in the hoard Stiles and Derek were battling at the moment because if there were... Derek would have picked up Stiles and just started running in the opposite direction because thus far they hadn't found a way to kill zombie-wolves (they had super healing damn it!) The mountain ash only hurt them temporarily and the risk of getting infected was too high to get close enough to fight them anyway so... they ran.

Scott the zombie-wolf had been the one to rip Stiles' dad in half.

After that Stiles had begged Derek to leave. He didn't want to stay in the town where everything reminded him of what he'd lost. He now understood why Derek and Laura had left after the fire... it hurt too much to stay and be constantly expecting the people you love most to be just around the corner.

Derek, Stiles and what remained of the pack (Peter and Isaac) had left the next day and gone up north (zombies didn't like the cold. Who would have thought?) to live in one of the national parks (further away from civilisation the fewer zombies... Cities were completely populated by zombies by now).

At first Derek had tried to blame the entire thing on himself:

_"If we hadn't have left the cemetery that night, none of this would have happened!" snarled Derek as he ripped his wrist out of Stiles' grasp._

_"We couldn't have known," implored Stiles as he snatched Derek's wrist back. He couldn't let Derek just storm off again. _

_"That doesn't stop it from being my fucking fault! I suggested we leave when we did. Stiles... your dad would still be alive, Scott would still be alive... I..."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me! No. You will not put the blame on yourself."_

_"But-"_

_"I said NO. Because if you blame yourself for leaving then it's my fault too... and I can't live like that... I can't live knowing that all of this," Stiles gestured around at the abandoned holiday house they were living in at the moment "the fucking APOCALYPSE is my fault... and since I don't blame myself, I certainly don't blame you so you shouldn't either."_

Eventually he got the picture .

So life moved on. Well sort of. The pack lived far away from civilisation (or what was left of it) and only ventured near when something was desperately needed. They hunted and fished and Stiles started a garden around their new house.

The apocalypse had caused many a rift in Stiles' and Derek's relationship but it had also helped them realise that it wasn't how many movies they went to or how many coffees dates they went on. It was the time Derek had thrown himself into a crowd of zombies to pull Stiles out even though Derek had already been safe. It was the time when Stiles fought down another pack of zombies with just his trusty baseball bat to drag Derek away (he had already suffered from four bites protecting Stiles – they healed and Derek didn't get infected). It was the time they slept out under the skies just because they could and watched the sunrise over the forest. It was the time Derek held Stiles close as he wept from nightmares of the people they had both lost.

It was all of these things and many others which made them what they were. It was all those things and others which proved they loved each other.

**(( Ok I'm not sorry – I couldn't help it, this had to be written))**


End file.
